Passion and Consequence
by missmarymack06
Summary: An Avatar AU story Rated T for language and mild suggestive material SokkaxSuki ZukoxKatara maybe some others as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Sokka woke to the sound of the family car rumbling in the drive way, coming to a stop. He sat up quickly and grabbed some pants and a shirt.

"Suki…wake up!"

"What's going on?" she asked as she rolled over, to fall back asleep.

"My dad…he is home."

"WHAT?!" She sat up in bed, and her shirt was thrown at her.

"Get dressed and get out the back door, now!" he said jumping into some pj pants.

Sokka heard the car door shut, next would be the front door opening.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have let Katara go to the fancy school. She always reminds me when dad was coming home." He said to him self.

Sokka and Katara's dad was in the military and spent a lot of time, away from home. He leaves home for about 3 months at a time and he trains the new recruits. It was a job and he was happy with it, his kids didn't complain and they had a house and good food.

"Wait just a sec." He said to Suki, "He might just go to bed. I'll be right back." He said and went up the back staircase that leads to the hall where his room was. Sokka was nervous, if he was caught with Suki, he would be a new addition to the military and he was happy staying at home. Hakoda was in the kitchen looking over the mail stack on the kitchen counter.

He snuck up the stairs without a sound, and in to his room and shut the door and laid on his bed pulled the sheet up and pretended to be asleep. With in seconds of doing so, Hakoda looked in on him. When he shut the door, Sokka sighed relief, waited for his dad to shut his door, and went back downstairs.

Suki was dressed but fell asleep when Sokka came in. He crawled to her on the bed and held him self over her. He smiled at her, 'she is so cute when she was asleep' he thought to him self. Then Suki rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and giggled.

Words from the Author  
What do ya think? This will be very OOC for everyone...so if your not in to that...you are warned now! More to come later!  
-bandgeek0165 :)


	2. Chapter 2

...mean while...

Katara had just arrived at the fancy new school. This was one of the best things that have ever happened to her, she entered her panting in a contest and she along with 10 other kids got a scholarship to one of the best schools ever. It was a school away from home and she along with the all the other students stayed on campus.

"Hello Katara! Welcome, I am Judy and this is your room mate, Song."

"Oh Hello." Katara said with a smile

"Hi, how's it going?" asked Song

"I'm good, kind of nervous but good."

"It's okay you don't have anything to be nervous about."

"Awesome, so here is your map and your room key. If you will follow me you will get your school Id and money card."

Judy led the way, "So what's a money card? I don't have any extra cash, to put on the card." Katara said worried.

"No it's for food and random supplies you might need for the semester, they put like $150.00 on the card, it's included in your tuition costs."

"Oh, I won a contest and a full ride scholarship." Katara explained

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Thanks."

They made there way to the photo id place, and Katara got her ID and her money card.

"Let's go back to our room and get you unpacked."

"Okay."

Both Katara and Song went back to there room, they were in building C Floor 2 room 12. It was the last room on the floor. It was a small but not too small. Song had all her stuff out and halfway unpacked and Katara's stuff was next to the other bed and she went to it and started it unpacking her stuff.

"At about 5:00 we have to go to an 'informational meeting' bring your ID, and a pad of paper and a pencil. We're going to get your class schedule."

"But I didn't sign up for any classes."

"They know what you have taken so they just go from there, you do get to pick three classes."

"That's cool at least we get to pick some of our classes."

"Yeah, that's true."

They went down to the campus auditorium, it was a good walk away but it was a nice way to see the campus. Song pointed out a lot of places to eat and good stores.

They got in the auditorium and Song started pointing out the teachers.

"That's Professor Zei, he teaches history, and he is kind of absent minded but pretty good."

Katara was taking it all in kids from everywhere imaginable, everyone seemed to have a friend or a group of friends it was kind of awesome.

"Oh look over there its Professor Chong he is the music teacher he is funny very funny."

"Let's get some seats its going to start soon."

"Look over there." Katara pointed and there were two empty seats.

"Welcome to the school new comers and welcome back to our upper classmen." The man on the stage said"Who is that?" Katara asked

"Oh that is Professor Zhao, he's the assistant principal."

"Oh okay."

"The rules for this year are in your handbooks, please read them not knowing the rule does not excuse you from punishment."

"Campus is from West Street all the way to the back lot behind the library. If caught off campus after night will be cause for expulsion."

"Okay now her she is your head master with some words then you are off to get your schedules and pick your three classes."

Everyone clapped for the head master, Professor Wu.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to school does it feel like we should be back at school?"

Everyone moaned , "Yeah I know what you mean, but this year is going to be awesome, we have some new activities for students this year."

"Swimming team is a new option, Please see Professor Pakku to sign up and try out for the team."

They talked about a lot more stuff and rules and what not to do, and what to do. They finally dismissed the students and went about to get there schedules.

AN  
It is longer than the first there was just no good stopping point but that is cool. If any ya'll have an idea for the name of the school I would totally listen about it  
yeah awesome  
--bandgeek


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Sokka,

How's it going? Its okay here, I really like my classes and my room mate is cool, her name is Song. I like her she is very help full. Its nice being away from the stress of home and all that but I miss you. I'll call you sometime next week.

Love, Katara

She finished typing and sent it to her brother. The alarm clock read 2:45, she had class in an hour and she had finished her required reading and didn't feel like sitting around in her dorm room so she went down to the library. The walk wasn't far from her dorm or her class. She spent the time looking up and down the giant book shelves of books. She was looking at the titles on the spines "How to take over the world" by Sozin. She laughed at the title, 'he must have been all about him self to only have one name' she thought to her self. Katara picked up the book and opened it. It was an older book but still very interesting. She looked at her watch took the book to the check-out counter, and headed off to her class.

Sokka logged on to his email account, there was an unopened envelope. He clicked on it and read the email. He smiled, his sister was a very good student, and he wasn't very surprised when she got the letter. He knew that she was the smarts of the family. He had dropped out, school didn't fit him, he had a job and Suki and he was okay with that. He replied to her email.

Hay Katara,

It's good to know that you like your new school, your going to be great student there and make lots of new friends. Dad came home last weekend, totally forgot and Suki was still home, but it was all good. He drove all the way home from the base so he was kind of tired, totally saved my ass from being a new recruit as well. I'm going to go see gran-gran next week I will give her your love.

See you soon!

Sokka

Katara had finished her class and was on her way back to her dorm room to do her assignment from her creative writing class. She walked on the path, through a little park like area then a cross the street in dorm building C. In the elevator up to floor two and all the last room down the hall and unlocked the door.

"Hello Katara." Song said. She wasn't alone. There was a guy with her. He was tall and had pale skin. There was a bright red scar on his left eye. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt. Katara, thought to her self, 'He's pretty cute.'

"Hi, how's it going?" she said shutting the door behind her and sat her bag on her desk and sat on her bed.

"This is Zuko, Zuko Katara." She said

"Hi."

"Hello."

They shook hands. It was kind of awkward, Katara, Zuko and Song all in one room together. It felt like to Katara that she interrupted something, but Song knew when she got out of class so she relaxed a bit. She was kind of embarrassed her side of the room had silly posters up of one of her favorite rock bands.

"You like The Cave of Two Lovers?" Zuko asked Katara

"Yeah I like there sound." She smiled looking at the poster.

"You know that's Professor Chong's wife, Lilly."

"Really? I didn't know that. Awesome."

"Yeah he played with them for a while, then he was offered this job and he took it. Professor Chong is a good teacher."

"Zuko are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, see you around campus Katara."

"Yeah, see ya." She said then Song and Zuko left.

A week later and Sokka went to see Gran-gran as he told Katara in his email. She was over in the Retirement center not to far from there house.

"Hello, I'm here to see Kana." Sokka told the girl behind the counter.

"Just one moment" she looked something up. "She is in the bingo hall."

"Thank You" Sokka said and walked down to the hall.

AN  
Yes here it is the new chapter, I'm going to try to up date every day or so with in two days, but I am in school and I do have homework to do so yeah. I'm just kind of going, I dont really have a 'plan' for this story but I do know what I want to happen. Leave a comment please please...and I will be your friend. Let me know if I spelled a name wrong or got a name wrong.  
--bangeek :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

After Song and Zuko left, Katara checked her mail and Sokka responded to her email. She typed something like 'hope everything is good, talk to you later.' Kind of thing, she missed her brother more than she thought she would but did well because she knew he would need her. When she finished schooling here she could get in to any college she wanted to, and then basically have any job she wanted in her field of work. She was going to have to support him for a while. Suki still had school and was doing okay, and they were going to be good together. She logged off and got out the book. She read the first chapter, it was interesting. She was about to chapter 5 when Song came back from what Katara assumed her date, and Song wasn't in the best of moods.

"Oh, hay Song…what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to take a shower."

She grabbed her shower cattie her change of clothes and a towel and left for the community showers. Katara thought to her self, 'Guess it didn't go as well as she planned it.' Katara continued to read the book, she was addicted to the book she could not put it down until she finished it. Katara read her alarm clock sitting on top of her desk it read 2:34 am.

"I have to go to sleep." She said out loud to her self. Song had been asleep for hours now. She got ready for bed and turned off her reading light.

* * *

"Hello Gran-gran!" Sokka said

"Hello Sokka how are you?" She said to him, as they hugged, he was about three heads taller than her. "Where is Katara?" She asked"Oh, she got to go to a fancy boarding school. She really likes it, she told me to tell you hi, and that she loves you a lot."

"Oh yes that is right, well you tell her that I love her." She said with a laugh

They talked for an hour and a half until they told Sokka to leave.

"I'll see you next week." He said to her

"Yes I will see you. You be good and tell your father and your sister to come see me!" She smiled

"Yes Gran-gran I will." He said with a hug and a wave. He left and went back home.

Sokka got home and went inside to make him self some lunch, and to plop in front of the TV and have some much needed 'Sokka time', well until he went to pick up Suki from school.

He drove over to the school and waited for about 2 minutes, and then he and Suki went back to his house.

"Hay, how's it going?" She asked

"I'm good…You?"

"Okay I guess."

They talked until Sokka pulled his Jeep in the drive way and parked and Suki followed Sokka into the house.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch.

"Umm…you…" She said with a giggle.

"Am I on the menu?"

"Yeah you are." She said

"Is that a fact?" He said walking toward her, straddling her putting his hands on the wall behind them putting his weight on that and not Suki. He kissed her and she rapped her arms around his neck. They sat on the couch kissing and necking for about five more minutes before he asked…

"Do I need to get something?" he said out of breath, while she was nibbling on his ear

"Yes" she whispered in his ear.

He carried her down stairs in the basement, where there was an old mattress. He put her on the bed and she took his shirt off and they continued to strip off each others clothing. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, until Sokka drove her home.

"So what did you tell your parents this time?"

"I was studying with my friend."

"Can we trust her?"

"Oh yeah she is good at keeping secrets."

"Good."

They were about a block away, from Suki's house. She would have walked to her friend's house and then walked from her friends to her house, so she had to walk up the drive way, Suki's parents were strict and she wasn't aloud to date until she was 18, and she had a year to go, before she could introduce Sokka as her boyfriend.

"I'll see you later." She said kissing him good bye

"Yeah, ill text you later." He said

"Bye"

"Bye"

And she left walking toward her house. He started his Jeep and drove past her and back to his house, with a smile on his face.

* * *

AN  
Yay! does update dance I'm really proud of my self for getting this far my last fanfic was a disaster but I like this story and I just think what I want to happen and I write it...its pretty awesome! Please leave me some comments what needs to be changed or what you would like to see next...if any one wants to proof read before I post that would be awesome just send me a message and I'll let you know!

DFGTBA(translation dont forget to be awesome) --any nerdfighters on here? Just wondering :)  
--bandgeek :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Katara sat in the library studying, for her history exam in a couple days when someone sat down crossed from her.

"Hay Katara how's it going?" He said

She looked up from her reading.

"Hay Zuko, what's up?"

"Oh nothing had some down time between classes and I thought I would come to the library." He said

"Is that right?" Katara said

"Yeah, it is." He said with a smirk. He knew he was hot stuff and sometimes it worked to his advantage and sometimes it backfired.

"So what did you and Song do on your 'date'" she said using air quotes

"Ahhh….well…" he said totally not expecting that question

"I asked if there was something wrong and she said she was fine." She told him

"Yeah well we were just going out on dates we weren't exclusive or anything and she was kind of mad I didn't ask her out."

"Oh. Okay sure." She said

"…after discussing that topic, would you like to go out with me on Friday? The Caves of Two Lovers are in town and students get a special ticket price." He said

"…oh look at the time" she said looking down at her bare wrist "I have to get going, wouldn't want to be late to class." She said very sarcastically, gathered her books and turned and walked away.

Zuko didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Whoa, there…I just want to take you out as friends." He said it was a lie and he hope that she would bite.

"What day is the concert on?" she asked

"Umm it's in two weeks, on Friday."

"Nope sorry I have swimming practice, I can't skip sorry."

"Maybe I can take you out for dinner before your practice." He said trying to get her to go with him

"Okay how bout on Thursday before I don't like eating before practice, and this week."

"Deal." He said "I'll meet you by the little park a crossed the way. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I do I'll meet you there, here is my cell number." She wrote it down on a scrap piece.

"You should text me some time." She said smiling at him

"Yeah I will." He said

She walked away, to her class or where ever she was going. He did like her and she thought he was cute but something wasn't right with Song being mad the other night and him asking her out on a 'date'. She wasn't going to tell Song just yet. She was going to find out what his motive was.

* * *

Sokka was about to go get Suki from school when she knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he let her in

"Sokka we have to talk."

"Yeah sure, why weren't you in school today?" he asked

"Umm well me and my friend we went to the free clinic." Suki said

Sokka's blue eyes were wide as he listened to Suki talk. She was so afraid to tell him, she was more afraid about what her parents were going to say, but she didn't want to loose Sokka not now.

"…Sokka… I'm pregnant." She finally said after a couple seconds. She looked away from him she was so afraid that he was going to be mad or angry.

"Guess we have to tell your parents…uh…" he said

"You're not mad?"

"No, it was my idea and you didn't have to do it with me."

"But I wanted to."

"I know its okay we will work this out."

"My parents are going to kick me out of the house. Where am I going to go? I need to find a job." She said thinking a million miles a minute.

"If they do kick you out you can live her with me, and I have a job it's just enough to buy gas and food but I'm sure we can get by." He said holding her face, wiping her tears away. They hugged in the living room, and were together forever. Sokka had planned on asking her to marry him, guess its just a couple years sooner than he thought.

"When do you want to tell your parents?" he asked her

"Oh…I don't know I guess the sooner the better." She said

"Before you tell your parents lets go…ahhh…ring shopping?" he said

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Really? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, Suki you are the one for me."

Suki of course being high strung started crying again.

"I love you." He said

"Love you." She said back

* * *

Katara was waiting in the little park between the biology labs and the dorm building waiting for Zuko, to take her on a 'were just friends' dinner. She looked at her phone she was about 3 minutes early. She decided to text Sokka.

'Hay whats up?' she typed and sent it to Sokka. With in seconds her phone buzzed

'I just found out im going to be a dad…' Katara looked at her phone in disbelief.

'ur kidding right?' and with in seconds her phone buzzed again she opened it fast,

'nope, y would i joke about that?'

"Hay, are you ready for some of the best pizza on campus?"

Katara jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Ahhh, yeah im ready is this pizza place?"

"Its couple block that way." He pointed in the direction

"Is everything okay?" he asked seeing something a little bit wrong

"Ahhh well…let's just say im going to be an aunt." She said with a half smile, she was happy that Sokka had found someone to be with, but kind of mad at him for doing that.

"I take it's not a great thing?" he said

"Not really, just want to know how he's going to tell dad. He's in big trouble."

"I'm starving, let's get some zza..." he said

"Some what?"

"You know zza…pi_zza_…?"

"Oh yeah sure…" she laughed

They walked and talked until they got to the pizza place.

* * *

AN  
We finally know what the consequence is…or do we? I really like this story, it sure is better than writing my paper for English…why would I want to do that? Its not like I have to pay for the class or anything…lol  
DFTBA!! Nerdfighters!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
...finally...

* * *

Katara returned to her dorm room and shut the door behind her, with a smile. She had to admit he was smooth. Thankfully Song was some where else and she sat down on her bed and got out her day planner. Under Thursday was 'dinner with Zuko' and she put a little check mark next to the completed task. She smiled at the recent memories of the 'dinner' and she had a good time, but why did she? Was it because he was cute? Charming? He paid her bill as well as his own? Yes but there was something more. Why did she want to spend time with him? He was like a drug, she needed more of him. Around this time when Katara sat in her day dream, her phone buzzed with 'new message' on the front screen. She flipped it open it was from Zuko.

"Of course." She said out loud to her self.

The message read, "hope you had fun! i would love to go out with you again! ttyl!" she giggled and responded. "Sure ttyl" and as soon as she sent the message and put her phone down. Song came in the door backing in.

"I'll see you soon, hurry you only have 2 minutes to be out of the building." She said with a laugh to the mystery boy.

"Hay" Katara said to Song

"Oh, hi what's up"

"Nothing, who where you with? Did you go on a date?" Katara asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Yeah, I did."

"With who?"

"Nobody you know some guy from my history class."

"Oh okay so what does Zuko have to say about this guy…I thought you two were…"

"Where not okay so just drop it okay." Song said with an aggravated tone.

"Sorry…"

Katara went about filling out her weekly things in her day planner, and Song got on her computer and checked her mail, sent a couple things out and grabbed her shower tote, a clean towel, and change of clothes and walked out.

Katara was thinking about this whole thing and decided to text Zuko about the situation.'Hay whats up? Just sitting in my room and I said your name and song flipped out!? What's going on with you guys?' Katara said in the message and sent it. In a couple of minutes later her phone buzzed with a text.

'I just wanted to be friends with her nothing big. Why?'

'she totally freaked out she went out with a guy and I asked what does zuko think and she told me to drop the topic…so I did.'

'she is angry at me? Hay can I call you this would be so much easier to talk it out.'

'sure' she sent back and with in a couple of seconds her phone rang Zuko on the front screen.

"Hello?" she said

"Hay so she was mad at me?" he asked getting right where they left off

"Yeah I had never seen her that mad because of what I said. But I have only known her for like 5 months now." Katara laughed at her comment

"Yeah that's true, I hate room mates."

"Do you have a room mate?" Katara asked

"Ahhh…well kind of. My uncle works here at the school so the school lets me live with him. Its pretty cool deal."

"Yeah I would say so." She was shocked

They talked for a couple more minutes, until Song came back from her shower.

Song came in and looked at Katara on the phone, "Oh okay well I have to go now its time for me to go to bed."

"Oh is Song in the room?" he asked with a laugh

"Yeah…I'll call you tomorrow." She said looking at her.

"Nice…okay cool yeah you can call me after 11:00."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Katara hung up her phone and put in on the charge. Got her books together and read a little bit and went to sleep.

* * *

Sokka went around the house trying to find spare change and random coins. He was digging in couches and looking under his bed, any were he could find money. He finally exhausted all the places he could think, and sat down and counted his money. Final total was $10.42. He took the money and put it in his checking account. A little bit later he called his boss. 

"Hay is there anyway I can get some extra hours?" he asked

"Extra hours? Sokka are you in trouble?"

"Not yet, but can I?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Sokka and Suki had decided that they were going to tell her parents next week the sooner the better. They were going on Friday and on Thursday Sokka was going to go pick out the ring by him self. He decided this on his own because he didn't want to look like couldn't provide in front of his soon to be wife and child. Sokka had gotten his extra hours, at Happy Times a themed restaurant. He was a server and a pretty good one at that. It was just far enough away from where he lived that he didn't know too many people but still close enough to home that it wasn't outrageous. He liked working there they let him off when he really needed it.

He got an extra shift per week. It was just enough for him and he was making okay money. He did get to keep all his tips, and sometimes he got some good tips and other times it was okay. Sokka always got a tip it was just how much it was. But it was nice to always have some cash on hand and in his account.

Finally the day came they were going to tell Suki's parents. Sokka was so unbelievably nervous. He didn't want to get in trouble but he wanted to tell them before they figured it out on there own. Sokka had the ring and he liked it and he really hoped that she liked it.

Suki had told Sokka about her parents having a meeting and they wouldn't be home until 8:00 and that he should get to her house about 7:30 so they could talk about how they were going to talk about it, and present it.

Sokka rang her door bell.

"Hi." He said

"Hi, come on in." she said

"Um so do you want something to drink?" she asked

"sure." He said

He followed her in to the kitchen and she gave him a bottle of water.

"Suki, I ah…got you something."

He handed her the black box. It had a silver bow on top. Suki looked down at the small obviously ring box and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Sokka." She said

She took the bow off and opened the box, and there was the ring she had been waiting for. It was a silver band with a medium sized diamond with two smaller blue gems next to it on the sides. She looked down at it.

"It was my mothers." He said

"Sokka…" she said and hugged him

"I love it. I love you."

"Love you too." He said and kissed her. A few minutes passed and Suki's parents came home. Sokka and Suki were in the living room. Both her mom and her dad looked at her puzzled.

"Suki…what's going on?" her mom said

"We have some stuff to talk about." Suki said "Please mom, dad come sit down."

"What's going on Suki?" her mother asked

They both sat down on the couch. Suki started explaining the whole situation.

"…And I am pregnant with Sokka's baby."

"Suki, I want you out of this house in one week. I will not have my daughter sneaking around behind our backs!"

"Wait a sec, honey look they have come to us in a time of need and told us instead of hiding it. They are showing responsibility. "

"Wait, mom dad I want to move in with Sokka, he can drive me to school, and bring me home. He has a job and his car is paid for and everything. Look mom he even gave me a ring." She said showing off he ring for the first time. "This is for real mom, he wants to marry me."

Suki's mom looking down at the silver and blue ring on her daughter's finger and her and suki's father decided that she could go live with Sokka.

"I'll see you soon, okay." She hugged her mom good bye and took a bag of what she needed and her book bag and she and Sokka went home together.

* * *

AN  
So yes I updated...hope this helps your Zutara and Sukka...addictions...Sokka works at Happy Times...its like a TGI Fridays and Joe's Crab Shack love child...I like were this is going...like I have said I dont really have a plan for this I'm just kinda going but I know what I want to happen.

DFTBA!!!!


End file.
